


Trapped

by Despeerado



Category: Original Work
Genre: Desperation, M/M, Omorashi, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-11 19:06:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7066390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Despeerado/pseuds/Despeerado
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A desperate plane ride.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trapped

Ben made a run for the terminal. His train had been delayed and the queue at the security checkpoint had been a nightmare. He could see in the distance that at least a couple of people where still waiting to enter the plane, so thankfully boarding had not been closed yet. 

He gave a longing glance at the toilets as he rushed past. But that would just have to wait a little longer. There were bound to be toilets on the plane. Unlike the damn train, which much to his horror, hadn't featured any such facilities. The slow jog he had fallen into to reach his destination in time, did nothing to improve his mood or his condition. He felt like he might loose it at any moment.

He had been so tempted to make a run for the toilets first thing after exiting the train, but he could see now he made the right decision. He never would have made his flight otherwise. He arrived at the desk shortly after they had finished checking everybody else in and had actually just made an announcement calling for the missing passenger, mentioning his name. 

He handed over his boarding pass and managed to redirect his hand to his thigh. He had been about to hold himself in public, like a child. But he really couldn't remember ever having needed a bathroom this badly. At least relief was in sight now. All he had to do was get on the damn plane. He fidgeted, bouncing from foot to foot, trying to inconspicuously rub his thighs together. The security officer standing next to the desk clerk started to eye him suspiciously. Crap. He tried to stop his fidgeting.

"Are you alright, sir?", the security man piped up. The woman behind the desk looked up from her screen and eyed him suspiciously, clearly surprised by her colleagues question.

"Yes, I'm fine", he tried to keep his voice neutral, but he really, _really_ needed to get on this plane right this very second. Maybe he should have gone to the toilets and risked missing the flight. Would have been better than having to sit through a 3 hour flight with drenched pants, as he could see himself do in about 5 minutes if they didn't hurry this along.

"You seem a bit nervous, is all", the security guy said carefully. He eyed him up and down. The woman behind the desk froze. Shit. If they decide to pull him out for some sort of investigation now, he would surely miss the flight and probably be stuck here for hours.

"No, just exited to fly home", he lied. The security guy seemed unconvinced. Ben started rubbing his thigh again, unable to hold still. The security reached for some device, probably to call for backup and escort him somewhere. He could see that, embarrassing as it was, his only shot at getting out of this was to tell the truth.

"I just need to use the restroom", me mumbled.

The security guy stopped talking into his thingy. "Sorry, what was that?"

"I need to piss, okay!" Ben shouted, than cringed as some passengers in a nearby waiting area turned in their direction. "Now can I get on the damn plane, please?" He wasn't proud of the actual pleading tone in his voice, but _God_ he needed a bathroom _now_.

The guy glanced up and down again, then smiled. Great, at least somebody could find his current predicament entertaining. The woman glanced at the guy, who nodded back at her. She handed him back his boarding pass and ID, and he was _finally_ allowed to move on.

He moved through the long narrow passage leading to the plane in an undignified hobble. There were no other passengers present and he used the opportunity to give himself a much needed squeeze. Oh God. How did he let it get this far? He hobbled on, the pathway seemingly endless before him. He imagined how he would tear open the door to the airplane bathroom in a few minutes and feel blessed release. Just the thought made him almost have an accident right there and then, and he panicked, clenching his muscles even harder. He tried very hard not to think about the heavenly relief almost in his grasp, instead focussing on moving one foot in front of the other slowly.

He turned a corner and saw the final upward climb leading to the plane's entrance. He could see a stewardess waiting at the top and he reluctantly let go of himself and tried to straighten out his gait a little. Oh God, this was torture. After what seemed like an eternity he arrived at the top, greeting the stewardess with a pained smile.

He turned and saw the bathroom door to his left and he almost had another accident. Thankfully, he managed to get himself under control before doing something undignified, such as leaking into his pants. _Fuck it_ , he thought and tried to make a beeline for the bathroom. Another stewardess stepped in front of him.

"Please take your seat immediately, sir."

"I just quickly need to use the restroom. It will only be a minute, I swear."

"You can use the restroom when we are in the air. Please take your seat now." Her voice was friendly, but insistent.

He went to take his seat, which of course was at the very end of the plane. He tried to hurry, feeling the glare from some of the other passengers, but it's really hard when he had to pee worse than he ever had to before in his life. Oh God, why didn't he just go after he got off the train. To hell with making the bloody flight.

He reached his row and of course it's a window seat, which meant he had to awkwardly squeeze past the guy sitting next to him. Thankfully, it's only two seats on each side, the plane being rather on the small side.

He sat down and immediately grabbed a magazine. While he pretended to read whatever the bloody hell might be written in it, he actually used it to cover his crotch, moving his other hand down to help hold the unholy amounts of liquid inside. He bit back a moan when his hand came down, relieving a little of the by now unbearable pressure.

He noticed he's starting to sweat from the constant effort of clenching his muscles as tight as possible, scared of the consequences if he should relax them even in the slightest. Oh God, why isn't the damn plane taking off already? He pressed his thighs together firmly, praying to whatever deity might be willing to help him out of this with his dignity intact.

"Having the pre-flight jitters?", he heard a friendly voice from next to him. He turned to actually look at the guy sitting next to him for the first time. He's actually quite attractive, all lean muscle and broad shoulders, with just a hint of scruff on his cheek. Exactly his type, to be precise. Fantastic. Not only was he going to pee his pants on a flight, he was going to do it next too a gorgeous guy.

"A little", he admitted, glad that he other gut put his fidgeting down to a fear of flying. The man next to him nodded.

"Yeah, me I'm not too fond of the take-off myself, but after that it's usually fine. I'm Rick, by the way."

"Ben." Rick held out his hand for him to shake, and Ben reluctantly removed his hand from below the magazine to take it. Rick gave him a smile which teetered on the edge of flirtatious. Crap. I'm going to have an accident next to a gorgeous guy who might even be interested in me. Oh God. Oh God. Oh God.

"What's the delay?", Ben whined, unable to contain his frustration any longer. Rick looked into the hallway.

"The stewardesses are still smiling, so probably nothing too bad."

"Right", Ben replied, turning his focus back to not peeing himself. He imagined that he could actually feel the ocean of liquid squashing about inside of him. Oh God, he needed a bathroom _now_. He squeezed his thighs even tighter together, telling himself that he only needed to hold it in for a few more moments, everything was going to be alright, the plane would lift off in a few minutes and then he could pee.

Thirty minutes later, they still hadn't moved and Ben was beside himself with worry. He was teetering closer and closer to the edge of losing control. He knew he was fighting a losing battle. If only he knew how long he still had to wait. If he knew there would be relief in 15 minutes, he could make it. But what if they didn't move for another hour? What if they didn't move for another two hours?

There was nothing for it, he would just have to beg the stewardess to let him use the bathroom. When one of them walked by their aisle, he stopped her with pleading look. It was the same one that had stopped him from using the facilities earlier. Crap. 

"Do you know how much longer before we take off?"

She gave him a sympathetic smile. "We will be taking off momentarily."

"Do you think, I could -um- quickly, you know-"

"I assure you, we are about to lift off. Please remain seated." With that, she vanished.

Ben was unable to stop the frustrated groan from escaping his lips. He chanced a glance over at Rick. The other man was reading a book he apparently brought, but his face was strangely flushed, a red tinge reaching almost to the tip of his ears. Ben involuntarily pictured him doing other activities that might bring this flush to his face.

Then, _thankfully_ , the plane finally started to move. The thought of the delightful relief he would experience in a few minutes caused him to lose his concentration for a second and to his utter and complete horror he felt a small spurt of piss escape into his pants. He shut it down forcefully. This was not happening. He was a grown-up. Grown-ups didn't pee themselves. Especially not on planes.

The plane rattled a little during take-off, jostling his bladder, which already was at its limits. He barely managed not to disgrace himself any further. His whole body was tensed. It felt as if every muscle was taunt, even his teeth were tightly clamped shut. The second the fasten-your-seatbelt-sign went out again, he was out of his seat, mumbling an apology to Rick, who had to stand up to let him pass.

When he stood, he had a horrifying moment when he thought he would not be able to walk to the toilets. He bent over slightly, cursing silently. He was in plain view again, which meant he also couldn't use his hand anymore. He started to move slowly, focussing on maintaining control. It was not so far, he could make it.

When he was just a few meters away from the bathroom, he almost had an accident. His brain got ahead of him and he imagined the blessed relief again. He had to use his hand to clamp down on the flow threatening to spill out. He looked like a four-year-old who really needed to pee, but it was still better than the alternative, which would have been to actually pee himself.

He made the last few meters and gripped the handle. The door wouldn't open. It was like a nightmare come true. He moved the handle several more times, unable to accept this cruel turn of fate. Surely, there hadn't been anybody leaving their seat to use the bathroom before him, had there? He couldn't recall seeing anyone. Then again, he had been quite busy trying not to piss himself.

He leaned against the wall, hobbling from one foot to the other, not giving a fuck how he looked at this point. C'mon. C'mon. C'mon. Please. Open the door. Open the damn door right now. I can't hold it anymore. Ugh. Oh God.

He spent what felt like an hour, but what a glance at his watch revealed to be a mere 10 minutes, like this. Then he couldn't take it anymore and knocked at the door. Why did this goddamn tiny plane have only one bathroom anyway? Surely there was a regulation against that.

"Sorry, mate, how much longer will you be?" There was a definite pleading tone to his voice, but he didn't care about that either. He just needed to pee. There was no answer from inside the toilet. He stopped a stewardess on the way by.

"Excuse me, miss. I think there is something wrong. Whoever is in there is taking an awfully long time."

She gave him a tight smile, then she also tried knocking at the door. Then she glanced at the lock on the door and frowned.

"I'll be back in a minute. Don't be concerned", she told him, walking over to discuss something with one of the other stewardesses. Ben didn't really care, he just needed this door open, now. The other stewardess came over to inspect the door, then nodded back to the first one, who picked up the phone on the wall and talked to somebody.

The stewardess standing next to him turned around to face him.

"Please take your seat, sir. We'll have this resolved in no time."

"No", he said firmly.

"Excuse me?", she replied, her eyes narrowing.

"I'm sorry but I need to use this restroom. And I'm not going back to my seat before I've done so."

She gave him a pitying look, but he didn't care about that either. If it made her more likely to get this door open for him, he'd take it.

"We are having a little technical problem, sir. It is not possible to use the restroom at this moment."

Surely, that must have been his over-active imagination, creating nightmare scenarios. Surely, she had not just said what he thought she said.

"What?"

She sighed. "There is an electronic override that let's us open the door in case of security concerns. Apparently, there is a small problem with it at the moment, which makes it impossible to open this door. Thankfully, all passengers are accounted for, so at least nobody is trapped inside."

Ben wished that he actually was trapped inside. This couldn't be happening. He'd never heard of such a thing before. Was she making this up? No, he was getting paranoid. But he just needed to pee and now there was literally nowhere to go.

"But- it's an emergency", he stuttered.

"I'm afraid there is nothing we can do at the moment. We will let you know the moment there is a change in the situation. Please take your seat in the meanwhile."

Defeated, he nodded and made his way back to his seat. He managed to walk back without an incident, but what did that really help him? It was a 3 hour flight. There was no way, _no way_ , he would make it without peeing himself.

He sat back down, leaning his head against the seat in front of him, both hands flying to his crotch, squeezing hard, his legs turned into a pretzel. He'd given up on any pretence that he wasn't about to piss himself. Oh God, he couldn't do this. No way. He bumped his head against the seat in front of him several times in frustration. Need to pee. Need to pee. Oh God how I need to pee.

He spent twenty minutes like this, twisting and turning, trying everything in his power not to pee himself. During that time he stopped the stewardesses three times, but there was no change in the situation. He groaned. Oh God, he couldn't hold it. He couldn't hold for 3 hours. Hell, he couldn't hold it for another three minutes. He was going to pee himself.

He heard Rick clear his throat next to him. He turned his head, still leaning against the seat, to chance a glance at him. The other man was blushing again. Ben noticed that he had a magazine in his lap, holding it tightly, his knuckles turning white. Even though he was trying in vain to hide it with the magazine, Ben could see that the other man was sporting an impressive erection. Well, that was interesting. Or would have been interesting if his thoughts hadn't been consumed by his need to pee. Have to pee. Have to pee. Oh God, help me. I swear I will go to church again if you get me out of this one.

For a mad second he hope the plane would crash so nobody would notice him peeing himself. He closed his eyes and focussed on holding it in. He would not pee himself. Could not pee himself. Rick cleared his throat again and Ben opened his eyes to look over at him. Rick was holding out an empty water bottle to him. It was one of the small half litre ones. Ben almost laughed at him.

Even if he could himself picturing peeing into a bottle on a plane, that thing would do nothing to relive his need. On the other hand, he didn't have any other choices left. It was either that or pee his pants. Maybe it would take the edge of a little.

He took the bottle from the other man without a word, giving him a grateful nod. Then he looked down, unsure how to proceed. Rick unfolded a huge paper, using it to shield both of them from view of the stewardess. Ben couldn't stop himself from glancing at his crotch. _Wow_. The other man was clearly, very, very turned on right now. Looks like somebody had a kink.

Then he didn't waste any more time. The thought of imminent relief, even if it was only a little, had him spurting in his pants again. He quickly unzipped and pulled his pants down, moving the small bottle to the tip of his penis. He bit down into his own shoulder, hard, to stop himself from making any noise. Still, the moment he released, he made a deep groan. The feeling was similar to having an orgasm. His eyes may have rolled back in his head a little.

He heard the loud hiss of his pee hitting the bottom of the bottle, but there was nothing he could do. In mere seconds, the bottle was full, starting to overflow. His need to pee hadn't decreased in the slightest. With an inhuman amount of will power, he managed to stop the flow temporarily. He screwed the lid back on the bottle, depositing it in the webbing on the seat before him and used a tissue to wipe his hands.

The smell of pee invaded his nostrils. He was still out of his pants and it took an incredible effort not to continue letting go just there and then. Why did he keep fighting the inevitable anyway?

He heard something like a croak from the man next to him. 

He turned to see Rick, who was holding the newspaper up with one hand, touching himself through the fabric of his jeans with the other. He made an incredible hot sight, which Ben would have appreciated more if his thoughts hadn't been quite so preoccupied. Oh God he still needed to pee so badly.

"There's another bottle", Rick said, his voice low and husky. He followed the other man's glance to the net in front of Rick's seat and there was indeed another small bottle. Ben grabbed it with a trembling hand. It wasn't much, but it was better than nothing. He quickly unscrewed the lid, managing to position the bottle just in time as another hot spurt left him without his intention.

He let go and the torrent started up once more. He moaned in pure pleasure already afraid of the moment when he would have to clamp down again, which would come all to soon. Even through the haze, he heard the sound of frantic movement on fabric next to him and a small grunt, then there was silence.

He realized with horror that he would not be able to stop a second time. He also realized that the couple in the row in front of them, who were having a loud conversation not a second ago, had stopped talking and were probably trying to make out the source of the weird hissing noise. In spite of this realization, he couldn't stop. The bottle was beginning to spill over. 

He focussed all of his mind, all of his will power and stopping the flow. He managed to restrain it to spurts, but that was all. He was about to lose it completely and there was nowhere to go. He closed the bottle again, so at least he wouldn't add the liquid in there to the mess that was about to unfold itself. At least his pants were still almost dry. Which couldn't be said for the floor.

He shuddered with the effort of holding back the inevitable. Suddenly, there was an unfolded brown bag held up next to him. Ben took it, recognizing it as one of the provided bags in case somebody needed to barf. He was about to hand it back, to say that there was no way it could hold the river that would sprout out of him, but then there was an especially long spurt, and he just unfolded the bag fully and held it out under his penis, because there was simply nothing else he could do.

Apparently, his mind took that as the final cue and he let go, utterly and completely. The piss shot out of him with an incredible force and after a few seconds he could hear a tearing sound. The bag was clearly not made for this kind of assault. He was peeing on the floor now, but it was out of his control. A huge puddle was forming below him, his shoes were being splattered, but all that Ben felt was an incredible, unbelievable sense of relief. He was sure shame and guilt would be soon to follow, but what he felt right now was just relief, blessed relief.

He continued to pee for what seemed to be forever. He noticed dazedly that one of the stewardesses had stopped in the aisle and was talking to him, but he couldn't hear a word. All he could hear was the hiss and splatter of pee. All he felt was his slowly deflating bladder and heavenly relief. It felt simply divine. He decided to enjoy if for the moment, because soon enough the reality of what was happening to him right now would catch up with him.


End file.
